


Run away from your act

by L0velie



Series: Where the Compass Points [7]
Category: Minecraft (Video Game), Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Gen, Multi, Other, Panic Attacks, Toby Smith | Tubbo and TommyInnit Run Away
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-13
Updated: 2020-12-13
Packaged: 2021-03-10 18:48:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 889
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28041930
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/L0velie/pseuds/L0velie
Summary: Tubbo run away from the consequences of the duel with an unconscious Tommy.Part 6 of the Compass Soulmates! Please read the other parts before this one :)TW// Panic attack, mention of wound, mention of death
Relationships: No Romantic Relationship(s)
Series: Where the Compass Points [7]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2045248
Comments: 1
Kudos: 146





	Run away from your act

**Author's Note:**

> Bittersweet? Yes. Not the end, don’t worry! I’m sorry about the angst of the last chapter, but I can’t write fluff without putting a lot of sadness in it.
> 
> TW// Wound, panic attack, mention of death

Tommy was feeling empty.

He felt nothing and everything at the same time, and it was the most relaxed he felt in a long long time. He didn’t feel like that since... Probably since they started the whole revolution thing.

He knew it wouldn’t last (nothing did), but for now, he could let his guards down.

Even if he felt like he was floating in a space of nothingness, he could somehow sense other things too.

He knew that he wasn’t alone.

He heard voices (or was it just one? It was difficult to tell), so far away yet too close to him. He couldn’t tell what they were saying, and it bothered him a lot. 

He hated not knowing stuff.

He felt like he should know everything.

Then the voice went farther and farther, and he felt himself fall into more void, more nothing and everything at the same time. He didn’t really want to, but it’s not like he could actually control his body.

Oh well.

Things happens.

Tubbo was very awake and tired and he needed a pause because everything was too much now. 

He was on a horse, his unconscious best friend on his back. (He hoped wasn’t already dead.) They were running away from consequences, and honestly, he couldn’t care less about them right now. What mattered was to find a safe place for Tommy, and fast.

He knew he should’ve let Ghostbur or Phil help, but it was too late. No one knew where they were and that’s what he wanted in the first place.

Finally, after some times (hours? Minutes? Days?), he found a village. People (definitely Techno) probably already came here, since Tubbo could easily exchange some emeralds for health potions.

He forced Tommy to drink them, even if he was sleeping. He bandaged the wound, and made sure to not fall asleep that nights.

He had to make sure Tommy would be safe, no matter what the cost.

Looking at his own compass, he could see that Ghostbur was probably looking for them. 

Wilbur was once his “comfort person”. His needle, once a calm, deep blue sea, always pointed him. Now it was grey.

Ugly, dead grey.

  
He couldn’t know if Techno or Phil were looking for them, because they were Tommy’s found family, and the compass on his friend’s arm had been recovered with scars.

He hoped he didn’t get them the way he thought he did.

Tommy felt something. Well, something else than nothing and everything. It was weird.

He felt warm, and hurt, and sad, and nothing positive, actually. He felt a lot of fear too.

Mainly fear.

He felt his heart beating too slowly to his liking.

He should maybe wake up, right?

It’s not like he could anyway, the universe really had something against him.

It’s been two weeks since Tubbo established himself with Tommy in the village. He was certain Techno knew their location, but he never saw him around. He just had this constant feeling of being... observed.

At best it was Techno making sure they were fine, at worst it was Dream stalking them like preys.

Everyday, Tubbo would feed Tommy, stretch his arms and legs, tell him a story (most of the time it was about the first time they met, when they were still kids without trauma), tend his wound and go around the village.

He got rid of all of their armors and weapons and exchanged them with the villagers for food, house and health potions.

They could survive years with everything they had.

If only Tommy could wake up.

The universe probably heard Tubbo and Tommy’s demands, but instead procrastinated, because it took five more weeks for Tommy to open his eyes.

Okay, he used to wish he could wake up, but the pain in his chest made him regret his choices in life. Nothing in the whole world would worth this amount of pain-

But then he saw Tubbo sleeping near him, in the bed across the room, and changed his opinion. Everything would be worth it for his best friend.

When Tubbo woke up, he was smelling sugar.

More precisely, cake.

At first he was happy, because cake was super good and it has been a while since he ate one, but then he remembered he was alone so how could a cake bake itself?

And then he saw Tommy’s bed empty and he began to panic.

What if Dream came back and kidnapped him? What if Sapnap came for revenge and kill Tommy? What if Technoblade began to listen to these voice again and kill him? What if-

“Tubbo? Tubbo, calm down, everything is fine! I’m awake, can’t you see? I’m here now, everything is fine.”

Tommy immediately came in the bedroom when he heard his best friend cry, and when he saw he was panicking, he immediately hugged him.

  
They stayed there for hours. The sun was setting, the cake was getting cold, but it didn’t change anything for the two friends.

“I missed you so much.”

“Me too.”

  
  


After a while, probably near midnight, they ate the cake Tommy baked (it was cold, but still delicious) and then, they spent the rest of the night talking about what happened, and remembering the past.

The universe never made mistakes when it came to soulmates.


End file.
